swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiboma
(talk) 07:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Mkamzng1]] Basic Info Full Name: Kenneth "Kenny" Prowler Player Type: Clearer Birth Date: 5/18/2002 Age: 20 Gender: Male Status: Alive Hometown: Santa Clara (currently living in Osaka)' Family: Mickey Prowler (Father), Jeanne Prowler (Mother')' History Kenny was a young black male growing up in California. He was dangerously active as a child. He was rambunctious and completely unpredictable thank to his ADHD. His mother was a physical therapist and his father was a police officer and Air Force veteran. Despite his afliction he still managed to grow up and learn from his parents examples. At the age of 15 his father began to train him in hand to hand combat and use of firearms. Because of his wild nature he was always getting hurt and his mom was always patching him up. She would always tell him, "I'm not always going to be around to patch you up, you know." getting older that message hit him harder and harder, all the way to the age of 16 where he decided to aske his mom to teach him what some of what she knows. Combining his numerous injuries with teachings from his mother,by the age of 18 Kenny was able to map the human anatomy and its weakest points allowing him to make full use of his knowledge in hand to hand fighting. In the summer of his 20th birthday Kenny took a trip to Japan as part of an internship set up by his university. The internship came with a weekly allowance of $100 and an apartment in Osaka. Upon arriving in Japan Kenny went walking along the Nipponbashi shopping center. He passed by a game store with an SAO poster in the window. He was enticed by the visuals and the ammount of custumization freedom he could attain within the game. He discovered that he was about a month too late to be apart of the beta test so he decided to bide his time and wait for the official game release. While hewasn't working on his internship he spent a lot of his free time researching SAO through message boards,websites and video from lucky beta testers. The day of release came and despite being the very last person in line he was still rewarded with a copy of the game and a brand new NERVEGEAR. Keny rushed back to his Osaka apartment and put together his new his new gaming rig. He started the link and stepped into the world of SAO. However, he had no idea the game was a twisted trap set by the director, Kayaba Akihiko. While trying to master combat interface by fighting off a herds of boars and wolves he was suddenly transported to the center of the town of beginning where he discovered the new set of rules set by the game director, for if he were to die in the game he will be dead for real. In the mass panic of players Kenny was nearly motionless with his head down. His family, his life, everything he holds dear could come to a screeching halt because a mad man's desire to be a false god. He began to look up at the the giant projection a red figure as he thought to himself, "Challenge accepted Kayaba.I don't know what's waitng for me at the 100th floor, but you better believe it won't stand a chance against me." Kenny slowly walked away from the center the town of beginnings towards the market to pick up potions, crystals and other adventuring assentials. "Bring it on Aincrad!" Category:Male Category:Players Category:Player Personality Kenny is reckless, Impulsive and never backs down from a challenge. His ADHD causes him to continually put himself in dangerous situations both on and offline. Where most would give up he continues to get up and go for it. He's sarcastic and keeps a smile on his face even in the face of overwhelming odds. He's a very happy go lucky person, but he has a slow building temper steming from his youth. should his temper boil over he will develop a case of tunnel vision which will cause him to forgoe his own safety and defense. Skills *One handed straight sword *Parry *Acrobatics *Sprint *Detection Future Occupation in the Game: Clearer Statistics: Level: 1 Weapon: One Handed Straight Sword Skill Slots: 5 HP: 300 Strength: 17 Constitution: 10 Derexity: 25 Intelligence: 10 Charisma: 20 Willpower: 20 Perception: 25 Category:Male Category:Players Category:Player